Today Was a Fairytale
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: Oneshot. To Taylor Swift's new song Today Was a Fairytale. Just a date thing. TxG. RxR.


**So what are you doing today?**

Gabriella starred at her phone frowning at the random question her boyfriend asked. Lately he asks if she had food at her house for when he came over. Or if she wanted to do something with the gang later which usually involved the guys playing video games or playing basketball.

**Nothing really why?**

Hitting send she grabbed her remote and started flipping through the channels trying to find a movie that happened to be on T.V. helping her since she didn't feel like getting up to find a DVD. Feeling her phone vibrate through the covers she looked at his reply.

**Okay :-) **

She frowned staring at her phone. With Troy you can never be too sure what he means by something. He always tries to think of ways to make her smile and feel special. Gabriella sighed figuring he was going to come over and fall asleep on her bed again like last week. All he does is work lately since he's saving up for parts for his truck they never do anything special.

**Aren't you at work? **

Gabriella sat there staring at her phone knowing he'd reply quickly.

**Yea I'm on break I just wanted to know. Don't make plans. ;D**

Now she was intrigued and couldn't wait to find out what he had planned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Putting her spoon in her mouth Gabriella watched as Mr. Darcy walks towards Elizabeth as the sun is rising. The scene always makes Gabriella happy and hopeful knowing that love is real and isn't just a fleeting feeling. She had found the movie playing on Oxygen again like it did on most Sunday evenings. Though Exams were starting on Tuesday she wasn't too concerned since she knew she'd do an over view on Monday since there wouldn't be classes. As the scene moved on in her television Gabriella became interested in her feet which were covered in fuzzy socks that she had found in the back of her drawer a few days ago. Funny what you actually find when you finally clean your room.

Things had been lazy for her lately. She went to school and to work when she was needed, though mainly she stayed home doing nothing. All of her teachers were trying to find ways for the students to review for the exams but Gabriella knew the stuff so she only half listened in class. Coming home she'd pig out on all of the food and knew that she'd have to start running again or something if she planned on wearing any kind of two pieces that summer. Troy would come over whenever and they'd just lay around watching T.V. and making out and sleeping. Yea everything was pretty boring and lazy.

**Coming at 6**

Is all that the text said on Gabriella's phone when she felt it vibrate. Coming at 6? Why would Troy have to tell her he was coming over? Normally he'd just walk in and that'd be that. Looking at the clock it was 5:27 pm.

**What do you mean? **

She replied hoping to get more detail as to what he meant. As she waited Gabriella stretched and breathed in the scent that roamed from the shirt she stole from Troy's clean pile before he even saw it. It was one of his favorite and it happened to fit her perfectly.

**I mean get dressed we're going out. Coming at 6**

Starring at the phone Gabriella was sure that she needed glasses or something since that couldn't be right. He couldn't mean that he wanted to take her somewhere when she hadn't done anything to her hair after her shower that morning or prepared or anything.

**You are not serious. **

Gabriella typed urgently ready to scream at any moment feeling her heart beating fast though she was in too much shock to move.

**So serious, babe we're going on a date. **

Gabriella starred at the phone reading over the text once….twice….four times then at the clock, 5:34. She read the text again just to be sure before springing from her bed screaming.

"I can't believe he would do this to me!!" She exclaimed rushing into her bathroom slipping slightly because of the socks. Looking in the mirror her eyes got wide looking at the birds nest on the top of her head.

"I'll kill him." she said rushing from the room tugging the t-shirt off and tossing it on the floor and tugging her socks off trying not to trip as she hopped into her closet turning on the light.

"What the hell am I going to wear?!" she went to the rack and started looking through her clothes as she stood in her bra and underwear frantic and angry that her boyfriend gave her less than 30 minutes to get ready when she looked a mess.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" Gabriella glanced at her bedroom door to see her mother standing there looking worried.

"Troy just texted me saying we're going on a date!" Maria rolled her eyes

"Oh that's sweet of him," She said lightly going to sit on Gabriella's bed eyeing the carton of ice cream that had spilled over in Gabriella's rush. Grabbing the carton she put the lid back on and held onto it to take back downstairs.

"Sweet? How is this sweet? He tells me when I have less than 30 minutes before he comes to get me!" Gabriella yelled from the back of her closet causing Maria to chuckle at her daughter's frustration.

"I mean look at my hair!!" Gabriella said stomping from the closet pointing at her hair.

"Mija what is wrong with your hair?" Maria asked not understanding. Gabriella screamed slightly pulling the band from her hair that was holding it up in a bun.

"Look, I didn't straighten it this morning and it's all frizzy! And I don't have anything to wear since my gut is here!" Gabriella whined.

"Your hair looks fine; it's just curlier than you normally wear it. As for your gut maybe you shouldn't sit up here eating ice cream all the time." Maria teased though she wasn't helping much as Gabriella stormed back in the closet. "Mija you know Troy doesn't care about any of that. Though I'd care if you went on this date in what you're wearing now." Maria said standing and walking over to the closet. Gabriella looked down at her bra and underwear and sighed.

"What am I going to wear?" Gabriella asked looking around at the messy closet trying to think of something that she could wear.

"Well..." Maria said placing the ice cream carton down and walking into her daughters' closet she looked around careful not to step on clothes and grabbed a dress from the front that was hidden. "Here, you've never worn this, the tags still on it." Maria said giving Gabriella a reassuring smile handing the dress to her before walking from the room taking the ice cream with her.

Gabriella looked at the dress in her hands that she had gotten from dELiAs a few weeks ago. It was a Tessie Neon Print Dress that she wasn't sure would fit. Looking at the clock she figured it was better than nothing and quickly slipped the dress on and grabbed a gray cardigan to go on her arms before going into the bathroom to do something with her hair.

* * *

"Gabriella Troy's here!!"

"Fuck," Gabriella dropped her eyeliner not even bothering since she didn't have the time.

Going to her bed she grabbed her phone and put it in the pocket of her cardigan and looked for some shoes to put on. She found the a silver flat and put it on but that was the left one, the right one was in her closet and she quickly slipped the thing on trying not to fall in the process. Going to her bathroom again she grabbed her deodorant and put some on before spraying herself with a few squirts of fragrance. Frowning at her hair she grabbed a band and settled on putting her hair in a messy high pony allowing some curls to fall around her face. She fixed her 'T' necklace on her neck and put her earrings on before rushing from her room.

Jumping down the stairs Gabriella stopped soon enough to walk down calmly as if everything was fine and perfect. He was standing there with his keys in his hands talking with Maria about something. Taking him in Gabriella stared at his face and the slight shadow that was on it. His hair was short from having just gotten a haircut a few days ago. He wore a simple dark gray t-shirt and dark jeans that rested on his hips perfectly only showing off a little hint of his boxers.

"Hey," He said giving her that lopsided grin when he noticed her. Gabriella blushed slightly since he was seeing her like this.

"Hi," She said softly stepping down from the last step not even bothering with her mother, she only saw him.

"Well you two have fun." Maria said suddenly getting the hint. Once she was gone Troy walked over to Gabriella taking her hand interlacing their fingers. Gabriella smiled grabbing his belt loop and getting on her tiptoes to greet him. Troy leaned down and kissed her on the lips with a special something in the kiss. Gabriella pulled away with a grin and allowed him to pull her from the house. Something about that kiss told her that tonight would be magical.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You look beautiful," Troy whispered when he caught Gabriella looking in the rearview mirror again. Grabbing her hand he rubbed his thumb across it making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

"You look great too." Gabriella whispered looking over at him staring at his profile. He had a light smirk on his lips as he continued driving them to wherever it was.

Looking out the window Gabriella watched as familiar scenery rushed past her. It was great to be out of the house and not having to be somewhere at a certain time or anything, just being able to appreciate it with him.

When the truck came to a stop Gabriella looked around. They were in the local park which is a place that they had come many time before just to be alone. So many memories flashed through Gabriella's head playing mini movies of times they've shared. A smile came to her lips unconsciously as she though in her own little world.

She jumped when Troy opened her door not realizing that he had even gotten out of the truck. He held his hand out to her and gave her this smile that just made her insides go wild. Putting her hand in his, where it belongs, she allowed him to help her from the truck closing the door behind her. Interlacing their fingers they walked up to the sidewalk that went through the park and just started walking.

"How was work?" Gabriella asked though she wasn't too concerned since she was with him.

"It was good," Troy said evenly then pulled at her hand causing her to look up. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." Gabriella smiled and looked forward again

"As long as that didn't get you in trouble,"

"It didn't," Troy replied lightly.

"It's nice out," Gabriella commented looking around seeing that the sun was setting and the sky getting darker. "I mean for January," She added as an after thought. Troy nodded taking in their surroundings and dropped Gabriella's hand making her look at him alarmed. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she relaxed wrapping her arm around his waist breathing him in.

"Well beautiful nature must have wanted to see your beauty today so they made sure for nice Gabriella weather." Troy said kissing the top of her head.

"You keep saying lines like that to me, and you'll never get rid of me." Gabriella said lightly with a smirk on her lips.

"Well then I guess I'll be saying these things forever since you're not going anywhere."

"Oh really?" Gabriella challenged.

"Yes," Troy said in a whisper as it suddenly seemed to be night neither had noticed since time was standing still in their world.

Troy looked down at her and was in a trace, this often happened when he was with her. He could look at her for the rest of his life if he could have it his way. He was her prince though no matter what occurred in the future.

"What?" Gabriella asked taking Troy from his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." Troy fibbed

"Liar, liar," Gabriella said teasingly poking his side.

"I could look at you forever you know, and I'd never get tired of doing so." Troy said unconsciously.

"Troy," Gabriella said lightly ready to say something about how she would become something horrid in later years but Troy cut her off.

"I'm serious, I mean I know guys say that a lot but… I mean it you're just more breath-taking every time I see you if that's even possible." Troy said before frowning and adding as an after thought, "Though it's obviously possible since here you are proving it to me." Troy looked down at her and their eyes connected.

"I love you," Gabriella said with this twinkle in her eyes that came out usually when she was with Troy.

"I love you too," Troy said softly yet with all the passion he could give.

Leaning down Troy kissed her with a soft meaningful kiss. It wasn't something that would most likely be in the record books for memorable kisses but to him it would be one of the million. They didn't need to go into the full out showcase of PDA they just needing to get the feeling through. Pulling apart Troy dropped his arm and grabbed her hand again leading her over to the bench that was nearby. They sat down and in the cool night air Gabriella moved into his embrace.

"Aren't you cold?" Gabriella asked rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Troy just smirked shaking his head.

"Nah, you always make me so nervous I'm surprised I'm not sweating buckets like I used to." Troy said with a blush. Gabriella looked at him thoughtfully before nodding dropping the subject. She put her legs over his to get more comfortable and placed her head in the crook of his neck. Troy looked down at her before sighing and grabbing her legs with his right hand, rubbing her leg with his thumb gently.

"I love this," Gabriella said softly.

"Love what?" Troy wondered.

"Being here, under the stars, with you, it's just so . . . magical." Gabriella said gently Troy chuckled placing his cheek on her head slightly.

"I agree, but anywhere with you is magical."

"Even when I'm sick, and beg you to come and make me soup?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Yes, even more so,"

"Why do you say that?" Gabriella asked pulling away.

"You're just so helpless when you're sick; you need me to do things for you. I mean you need me to now but when you're sick you just, I like to take care of you, and the fact that you're just so cute when you're sick with your red nose." Troy said tapping her nose for effect which made Gabriella make a face.

"Ugh, whatever Wildcat," Gabriella said lightly trying not to smile though her grin couldn't be hidden.

"You love it," Troy said moving forward and rubbing his nose against hers.

"So," Gabriella said quickly standing and holding her hand out to him. Troy sat there with his arms out with confusion on his face.

"What? I thought we were having a magical evening."

"It would be more magical if we walked more, I need to work off this ice cream." Gabriella said putting her hand on her stomach with a pout. Troy rolled his eyes standing, towering over her easily. Troy wrapped his arms around her lazily and started walking causing Gabriella to move backwards.

"I love you with a little bit more to grab." Troy whispered huskily bending down to her neck. Gabriella laughed at the sensation that brought. Placing her hand on his neck she played with his hair.

"Troy not in the park."

"Oh please," Troy said offhanded causing Gabriella to just laugh harder the sound brought a smile to Troy's face. Calming down Gabriella pulled away from Troy and smiled up at him the stars lighting up the area around them.

"Thank you," Gabriella said softly.

"For what?" Troy asked confused again.

"For today, I have to say I didn't think about exams once after you texted me and…even though I was pissed when you told me last minute about this date." Troy blushed and looked away but Gabriella grabbed his chin looking in his eyes. "I still had fun, though food would be a nice plus." She said with a smile.

"Well I must say you look marvelous for someone who only had less than 30 minutes to get ready and of course! It could never be a date without food." Troy said grabbing his girlfriends' hand interlacing their fingers, walking back towards his truck.

"That still drives me crazy," Gabriella said honestly

"What does?" Troy asked being curious

"You holding my hand, or always saying the right thing. It's unreal sometimes that there could be someone so wonderful, thoughtful, incredibly sweet –"

"Insanely handsome," Troy added making Gabriella laugh.

"Yes that too, out there for me."

"Well likewise, give me a hug." Troy said stopping and wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like that swaying in the night a song playing somewhere in the distance.

"Can you feel it?" Troy asked.

"What?" Gabriella whispered back a tad distracted with Troy's scent.

"My heart beating," Gabriella was silent for a while, Troy wondered if she'd heard him.

"Yea," She said in awe.

"I told you, you still make me so nervous." Troy said pulling away grabbing her hand instantly, just for her touch.

"Troy I know we're not done yet but I just thought I'd say today was a fairytale. It's been a long time since we've done something like this and that just made it special since it wasn't really planed it just happened."

"A fairytale huh?"

"Yes a fairytale," Gabriella said putting her hand on his chest as he looked down at her with a smile that took her to another planet...to the moon and back.

"And you like fairytales correct?"

"That is correct," Gabriella whispered as Troy bent down.

"Well then you know what happens now."

"We sing?" Gabriella said sarcastically looking at only Troy's lips as he chuckled.

"No, we kiss." Gabriella smiled meeting him the rest of the way.

* * *

**Eh, I didn't know how to start it but here you are. **

**review?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


End file.
